The field of the disclosure relates generally to vehicles, and more particularly, to systems and methods that enable two-way wireless communication between a key fob and a vehicle.
In some known systems that enable two-way wireless communication between a key fob and a vehicle, a transmission range between the key fob and the vehicle is fixed, such that a user of the key fob may only transmit a signal to, or receive a signal from, the vehicle when the user is within the fixed range from the vehicle. If the range is relatively short, then the life of a battery included in the key fob is relatively long. Conversely, if the range is relatively long, the life of the battery is generally relatively short. Given that different users may have different preferences on battery life and communication range, a system that would enable a user to select a range for two-way communication between the key fob and the vehicle would be beneficial.